Reality Check
by Bren Gail
Summary: After hearing her make a snide comment to one of the members of his team, Aaron decided that the Probationary Agent needed a reality check, and he would be the one to give it to her. CCOAC March Madness Pinch Hit, Hotch/Seaver, Head Of The Class.


_Please keep in mind that Ilovetvalot and Tonnie2001969 are diligently working toward their nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by their Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Their tentative date to release the categories, informational post, and NOMINATION BALLOT is 8/28/11! Swing by there and take a looksee! With all of the interesting threads and conversations that occur over there, I am quite sure that you will have a blast at CCOAC!_

_[Parts of the above text was taken from one of ilovetvalot's author's note. I am attempting to help advertise the Profiler's Choice Awards and hopefully you would like to join me. Please post a note in your stories and/or profile about the awards. The more people that advertise the awards, the more people who will know about and hopefully participate in them! Thank you for reading.]_

* * *

><p><em>This is a CCOAC March Madness Pinch Hit for Tonnie2001969 featuring the assignment, Aaron HotchnerAshley Seaver, Head Of The Class! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reality Check<strong>_

"_Sheesh, Garcia, I wasn't head of my class for nothing."_

Probationary Agent Ashley Seaver had made the comment several days ago, but it still bothered SSAC Aaron Hotchner as if she had said it only moments ago. He sighed as he laid the black ballpoint pen on the stack of manila case files. Had Dave not been as adamant about her potential as an aspiring agent, Aaron would not have agreed to allow her to be assigned to the team in a probationary role. He had doubts about her before she had graduated from the Academy; when she had been in consulting with the team as a Cadet.

He narrowed his eyes at the young woman that fidgeted in the seat across from him and in front of his desk. He hoped that Dave was right, that she would be a great asset to both the team and the Bureau, but the evidence had started to gather in the direction that he had been wrong. Aaron realized that Seaver was very new and apt to make mistakes, yet Aaron felt that she had made too many mistakes too soon and that she was not learning from her past mistakes. The comment that she had made to Garcia proved that to him.

"I want to address a situation you were involved in that arose while on the team's last case." He paused and watched her slightly narrow her eyes. He continued. "Are you aware of which situation that I'm speaking of?"

"No sir," She replied as he thought she would. She added waywardly. "But I will be aware once you tell me what I did wrong."

She was trying his nerves already. "Seaver, you are assigned to this team as a Probationary Agent. You are here to learn from not only your official training officer, Prentiss, but from each of the team and that team includes Technical Analyst Garcia." He paused and watched her clench her jaw defiantly. "You have frequently disrespected her and others on this team. Before you graduated the Academy, I told you that disrespecting any agent regardless of their rank is not acceptable and will not be tolerated by the Bureau." He referred to the time where he had reprimanded her for disrespecting Dr. Reid. "However, this is the last time I will broach the subject of both your tendency to disrespect others and behave insolently. If this occurs, again during your probationary status you will be removed from my unit and reassigned elsewhere. Do you understand me, Agent Seaver?"

"Yes sir," She obediently replied before she added. "I understand."

"Do you have any questions?" He asked as he regarded her chastised state.

"Yes sir." She stated in a small quiet voice before she paused to consider the wording of what she wanted to ask. "I will apologize to Analyst Garcia, sir, but I am unsure of the actual disrespect that I am apologizing for."

He stated. "I am sure that Analyst Garcia will forgive and forget, if she has not already, but I will not." He stated before he answered her implied question. "The second day on the case, Technical Garcia was explaining something to you that you thought basic, and retorted a comment about you being the head of your class."

"Oh." She replied in both realization and shame that he had heard her comment.

"I realize that you might not have intended to disrespect her, but you did." He paused. "However, high your marks were, being head of the class will be insignificant when interacting with a hostile Unsub. They won't care how high your marks was. They won't take it easy on you, because you excelled and broke a couple of Academy records," He paused and noted the smile that she refrained from indulging in. "And they won't take it easy on you, because you are female." He continued onward even though her body language became tense. "Every female agent that I have come across in my time with the Bureau and previously as a Prosecutor has had to work harder and longer than any male agent. Is it right? Absolutely not, but that is the cold hard reality of the Bureau, Agent Seaver. As much as many claim it to be no longer a boys club, it still is. You must follow the guidelines set for you, yet excel them at the same time. Will you be able to do this?"

She blinked and swallowed before she replied. "Yes, sir, I can. I understand, sir."

"Good." He stated before he dismissed her. "You may now join Prentiss in the war room. She will be providing you with a detailed performance evaluation thus far."

Seaver stood from the chair and quietly left. Through one of the opened blinds, he watched her walk toward Garcia's lair.

Aaron hoped that the reality check that he had given her would motivate her and to kick her performance into high gear, because no matter how much potential the young woman had, if the potential did not grow and develop into ability, she was useless to both the Unit and the Bureau.

After all, such uselessness would be a significant waste for the Head of the 2010 FBI Academy Class.


End file.
